


Here

by MiyuWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Fuckbuddies, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuWrites/pseuds/MiyuWrites
Summary: Despite the darkness in the world, Natsu goes to Gray.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to be because a friend was mentioning this challenge she'd done a while back. Basically a fic where there is no dialogue. I apparently thought that it was the right moment to write porn again. ^^'

Darkness covered the streets of Magnolia like a morose blanket.

Small beacons of light illuminated the streets, warding the shadows in the immediate vicinity but it wasn’t enough.

A heavy feeling was permeating the whole town. And the few people outside walked while trying to be as unnoticed as possible. Unnoticed like thieves.

Natsu wasn’t walking while trying to blend himself in the darkness. He felt the oppressive feeling pressing down on him but he wasn’t of the habit of hiding or being too subtle. And even less when he was in his hometown, a place where he felt comfortable.

Yes, darkness was winning, the morale was down and for the most people seemed to be grieving but Natsu was set in reaching a place where those concerns would become distant thoughts.

As he reached his destination, a knock on the door signalled his presence.

The door swung open and Gray stared at him.

They didn’t speak. Just exchanged a nod before Natsu stepped inside.

His back was pushed against the wooden door, the click of the lock sounding distantly before Natsu’s awareness shrunk to just Gray. Gray was pressing against him, Gray was brushing his lips against his, Gray’s hands were cradling his cheeks in a signal that despite the urgency underlying and all the anger and misunderstandings, he cared.

Natsu’s hands quickly rose to Gray’s hips, gaining a little bit of leverage. Natsu quickly turned them, so that Gray’s bare back was now resting against the dark wood while Natsu pressed their bodies together, making sure that the space between them was insignificant.

The kiss quickly evolved from an almost innocent brush of lips to a heated battle where both mages attempted to gain the upper hand. It was their usual mode of interacting but that one night there was another layer. A tinge of desperation began to accentuate their movements. Natsu quickly discarded his vest, kicked his sandals and placed his hands back on Gray’s hips. He could feel the hardness that was rising alongside his.

A grunt escaped the back of his throat and Natsu plunged a hand into the front of Gray’s trousers, heading straight to his goal. Natsu held Gray’s erection and gave a small squeeze that was met by a soft whine.

A sharp smile tilted the corners of Natsu’s mouth as he savoured his brief victory.

Removing his hand, Natsu slid his hands down Gray’s backside, palming his cheeks and the ice mage got the hint and curled his legs around Natsu. The fire mage walked to Gray’s bedroom and towards the bed where he let Gray stand up again. Without saying anything their hands roamed the other’s body, reacquainting themselves with the taut stretches of skin, the dips and defined muscles, the old scars from before as well as the new ones, some of them barely healed. Trousers and underwear fell to the floor by the foot of the bed. Their lips met again and then Gray held onto Natsu’s shoulders and tilted him, making the both of them fall and bounce slightly on the bed.

Natsu snorted in some amusement.

Gray turned Natsu onto his back, the fire mage letting him do so, before starting to kiss down Natsu’s neck, collarbone, pectorals, down towards the other’s erection. But Natsu didn’t stay still. He interlaced the fingers of his hand with Gray’s, raised their clasped hands so that he could kiss the pulse point, nibbled and kissed on it before biting _hard_.

Gray yelped and quickly removed his hand, throwing Natsu a reproachful glare.

In turn, Natsu gave him an innocent grin. Snickering slightly at the huff the other gave.

The few beams of moonlight that filtered through the window allowed the fire mage to see the other’s expressions while at the same time seemed to give a layer of intimacy.

Natsu really needed that.

And he knew that Gray was the person… but he couldn’t let himself get stuck in his head for long.

Gray straddled one of Natsu’s legs and grinned devilishly at him.

Natsu arched an eyebrow before Gray leaned forward and his intentions became clear.

As soon as Gray’s lips covered the head of his erection, Natsu could only arch upwards, his head thrown back and a groan going past his lips.

One of Gray’s hands pushed down on his hip, making him fall back down onto the mattress, while the other hand curled around the base of his penis. Gray started going down on him, sucking, hollowing his cheeks, humming. At the odd moment he would pull back, to suckle at the head or to trace the vein on the underside of his erection.

It was driving Natsu absolutely insane. His hands were fisted in Gray’s dark hair, tugging.

Natsu noticed that Gray had come to kneel between his legs, so he grasped the chance and rolled them back, when Gray had pulled back for a moment.

Gray frowned – Natsu knew that he was not going to accept defeat, so to speak, easily – and Natsu just shook his head slowly before arching an eyebrow, in challenge as well as permission.

Gray rolled his eyes and pinched the fire mage’s cheek. Natsu stuck his tongue out at Gray before extending his hand. Gray complied by placing the vial of lube in his hand.

Natsu ran his free hand down Gray’s side before settling on his knees between Gray’s legs.

Their positions were now reversed.

With efficient movements, Natsu removed the lid of the vial, and placed his hands by Gray’s entrance. Rubbing gentle, teasing circles around it.

They both paused for a beat before Gray nodded and Natsu pressed in.

Natsu felt Gray’s tenseness so he leaned down to reciprocate Gray’s earlier actions.

Yes, they had been doing this dance, on and off, for a while so they’d grown accustomed to each other. They knew how much to press and when to let their touch go lighter. And, as they’d been apart for a while, it was nice to remember and apply that knowledge.

With sure movements, Natsu quickly prepared Gray. The ice mage was grunting and urging him to keep going. Needing the touch.

And Natsu was getting impatient too.

So with one last lick to Gray’s head Natsu covered Gray’s body with his own. His lips searching Gray’s. At that precise moment, his fingers brushed against Gray’s prostate and Natsu muffled the shout that emerged from him.

Gray fisted one hand in Natsu’s hair and the other cradled his jaw while he directed Natsu to a gentler kiss. Even though the sizzling heat was still pretty much burning between them.

Natsu placed one of Gray’s legs around his waist and started pressing. Gray threw his head back, baring his neck to Natsu as an offering. Natsu nipped at the pale skin, leaving small marks that, under the harsh daylight, would tell their own story. He pressed inside and went to the hilt in one smooth go. Pausing once he was fully seated and Gray had curled his other leg, locking his feet on Natsu’s lower back.

He paused.

They looked at each other in the weak, silvery light.

And then Gray gave a tug on Natsu’s hair, a sign for him to continue.

Natsu pulled back, slowly, before pushing in again. Making them move in a familiar rhythm. Natsu liked the slow drag of pulling out, until only the tip remained inside of Gray before pushing inside with a deep and sure stroke. And Gray moved his own hips in reaction to him.

A small twist of the hips had a yelp coming out of Gray and so Natsu made sure to continue hitting that point. He focused on Gray’s pleasure dazed expression, as he bunched his hands on the bedsheet underneath them and moved faster. His steady rhythm started to falter.

Gray started jacking off with his free hand and Natsu paused for one moment to adjust his stance so that he could interlace his fingers with Gray’s, only them starting to move again.

Grunts and moans filled the room, in counterpoint to the sound of skin on skin.

Then, it was as if a string snapped. Natsu came inside of Gray, feeling Gray’s come splashing against his torso right before his strength ran out and he fell on top of Gray.

That cut the daze of the orgasm a bit short, as it made them separate; Gray grimacing slightly while Natsu pulled out. The fire mage flopped onto his side on the bed. They were both panting slightly. And so they remained until their breath and heartbeats slowed to normal levels.

Gray sat up on the bed and went to the adjoining bathroom. Natsu followed him.

They quickly cleaned up, eyes blinking under the too strong light.

Finally back in the room, Natsu followed Gray, once again, as he went to stand by the window.

Natsu could see the ice mage’s expression clearly now. There was sadness and anger. There was contemplation and mistrust. The darkness had also reached inside people, after all.

With a sigh, the fire mage ran a hand through his hair. That action made Gray snap out of it and look appraisingly at Natsu.

Natsu returned the look with a challenge. And then, he extended his hand.

A simple and innocent gesture but Natsu could see some of the tension evaporate from the other’s shoulders.

Gray held his hand. Tightly.

Natsu nodded and smiled reassuringly.

He knew that, together, they could overcome anything that got in their way.

They went back to bed, lying together and keeping their hands together.

They were here now, and it was what mattered. Morning would come.


End file.
